Dansei Moderu Jigoku! (Male Modeling Hell!)
by SakuraDoragosu9274
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a 17 years old girl, a genius student that graduated from University early. She decided to help her aunt and grandmother to raise money and save the old hospital before it is destroyed and replaced with a car lot. Ino, best friend of Sakura and famous model, found Sakura a good job with good pay ever month. But, the job is... Male Modeling...-Full Summary-Saku/Multi-
1. Sakura's new job and unexpected enemies?

**Dansei Moderu Jigoku! (Male Modeling Hell!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: New story! New Crossover! My max is only four stories! So, I have to complete one story then I can move to another! Don't worry! I'm not discontinuing my other three stories! I got this in my mind and can't take it out, so I decided to make a new story! Enjoy and please review!**

**And no yoai! Or whatever it is.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary: **

**Sakura Haruno, a 17 years old girl, a genius student that graduated from University early. She decided to help her aunt and grandmother to raise money and save the old hospital before it is destroyed and replaced with a car lot. Ino, best friend of Sakura and famous model, found Sakura a good job with good pay ever month. But, the job is ... Male Modeling... And she have to model with both the famous male model groups,**_** Shinobi**_** and**_** Fairy Tail**_**, the group and the males that she despises the most in the whole world. Can this be the end of the world for Sakura... or not?**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura's new job and unexpected enemies?**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

'_This is so not expected…' _Sakura thought as she listens to the photographer carefully, especially when the photographer is a _girl_. A _fan-girl._ A _fan-girl _taking _photos_ of the infamous male models. And the photographer wants to take photo of them, wearing swimming trunks, _only_ swimming trunks.

Sakura can't wear swimming trunks, without a shirt. Why? All the guys think that 'he's' _shy. _Well, actually, Sakura's a girl doing male modeling. Can't believe? Well, some of her female facts actually make guys think she's a male. There are three facts.

Fact number 1, She's _flat_ chested.

Fact number 2, She got a guy's _attitude._

Fact number 3, She would always, _always, _hide her long pink hair and prefer to _commit suicide_ then to wear a dress or a skirt.

She hides her long pink hair by wearing a hoodie, covering her whole head. Just like Shino but not covering her mouth. Ino told the director that the 'new male rookie', A.K.A. Sakura, got a skin disorder and is very sensitive to light and the director actually believe that _freakin'_ excuse. _'Let's just say that I know them better than you do.'_ And that's what Ino said when Sakura gave Ino a very blank face.

And the last fact almost tricked her aunt and grandmother when they first met at the age of 13. Ino, her best friend made her go for this job because of the three facts about her; Ino even tricked the director to make Sakura get the job. She have to do it to get good pay and help her aunt and grandmother to save the old hospital from being destroyed and replaced with a stupid _fucking_ car lot! Sakura decided to be a doctor to save people ever since she lost her adopted big brother, Riley.

She got many horrible pasts about her brother, her parents and her foster parents and relatives. They all left her alone in the cruel world, but she didn't give up and continue to move forward and find here parents. That's her goal that motivated her to who she is right now.

"Sakarui-kun~! Move in the middle of Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun~!"

That's her 'male' name, just to cover up her real identity. Sakarui Haruno. Not bad huh? Ino made it up to make it more 'sexy' like. Sakura move in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke, the famous young models in the group, _Shinobis._

There are two famous groups in the whole world that rival each other. The first group is the _Shinobis_, which insists Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and other famous male models that are here to 'teach' Sakura the ways of modeling. The other group also decided to 'teach' Sakura too, but not only that, they also want to advertise that they are better than the _Shinobis_. Who are they? They are _Fairy Tail._

'_If I ever get out of here alive, I will definitely kill Ino.'_

Sakura was in a very awkward stand with both Chicken-Ass and Ramenator. Let's just say that Sakura have a very weird and yet _cute _(That's what Ino said) habit of calling people funny names. Sakura got both her elbows resting on Naruto's and Sasuke's shoulder while Sasuke putting his hand in his trunk's pocket while Naruto got her elbow resting on Sakura's head.

After a few shots more, Sakura went back stage and change into a different outfit for the next photo shots with the next group, _Fairy Tail_. The last theme was _'A visit to the Beach'. _Now the theme with _Fairy Tail _is _'In the Summer Park'._ Sakura's suppose to wear a dark red sleeveless shirt with white outlining the shirt, pale black baggy pants and finally, a pair dark cyan colored shoes. And last but not least, her never-missing dark green hoodie.

She got out from the changing room and bump into someone, she slowly backs away and looks up, a guy with dark brown hair that reached mid-back, tied in a very low ponytail. With the familiar lavender eyes, looking at her emotionlessly. "Gomen, Neji-San." Sakura said as she bow and walk away, but a hand grab her arm and prevent her from doing so.

Sakura wiped her head around and saw Neji staring at her with his own white pearl eyes into her emerald ones. He sighed and said, "You should quit the job. You're too feline." That sentence made both the models look at each other in silence, but it snapped Sakura. _'Does that means that Neji knows that I'm a girl?' _She thought, confused and look at Neji and for the first time in her life, she said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Neji's pale eyes widen as he stare at Sakura, causing her to raise her oddly colored eyebrow. It's the first time that someone other then his group members or friends curse in front of him and after all, he is apart of the _Shinobis_. That sparks an interest in the weird and mysterious rookie model, Sakarui. Neji let go of her arm and said, "You're too short and your body is too feline thus not making a really good male model."

"But isn't it like your job?"

"What?"

"Isn't it your job to 'teach' me how to pose and act like a real model, most importantly like the _Shinobis _or _Fairy Tail_?"

'_Ha! Got him at his own game!' _

Neji just stare at Sakura for a very long while until the fan-girl photographer called out for Sakura to take place for the next photo shot. Sakura turned around and walk to the stage, getting ready for the next photo shot. Leaving Neji where he is standing for the next five minutes, didn't noticed that Sakura left him at back stage.

Sakura got to the stage and saw Natsu and Gray adjusting their outfit a bit. Well, Gray was only in his boxers and trying to find his clothes while Natsu is laughing like a maniac. And the photographer panted from nosebleed A.K.A. blood loss. Sakura sighed and went to get water for the photographer, that's the only thing she can do to help since the other two experienced models are fighting and arguing with each other.

After a few minutes of fighting and undefined level of squealing, they finally got to do some shots. Gray got his favorite white coat on, tight black shirt with long dark blue pants and a pair of ice blue sneakers. Natsu got his never-missing white dragon-like-scale pattern muffler, dark black shirt unbutton with white pants that reached knee level and a pair of dark red sneakers.

The photographer got Sakura to wrap both of her arms around the guys' shoulder, both of them snickered because Sakura's short and she needs to tip-toe but the photographer is so kind to lift the camera up a bit and take a photo shot of the upper body then the lower part. Both of the guys stop snickering once she put her arms around their shoulder and they face were droopy and yet sleepy at the same time. This causes Sakura to be very confused.

After a few more shots, they can finally go home. Sakura was the first one to get into the back stage and into the changing room; she changed into her normal clothes, which aren't girl's clothes with her favorite and needed hoodie. She got out from the changing room and saw Neji coming closer to her. She just booked it and walks quickly to the exit. Lucky, his friends caught up to him and talked to him about some things.

She saw the two previous guys that she previously came in contact and quickly move the opposite direction. She made it to the door that screamed 'Exit!' and quickly opened and shut it close, but once she turned around, she bumped into someone again. She fell on her butt and a hand came into her view, she looked up and saw the person that she did not want to see in the first place.

'_SHIT! The Director, Madara Uchiha at 12 O'Clock sharp!'_

The Director, Madara Uchiha, looked at Sakura and asked, "What's the hurry?" Sakura cautiously took Madara's hand and stood up, dusting some dirt off her clothes. She looked up and spoke in her 'manly' voice, "Got an important appointment with my family. After all, it's family night, well, for me."

Madara just nodded and spoke, "Do you need a lift?" Sakura shook her head and walk hurriedly past Madara and yelled back, "Thanks and see you tomorrow, Director!" Madara turned around and see Sakura's figure disappear in a distance, he sighed and walked into back stage to see Neji, Naruto and Sasuke glaring at Natsu and Gray.

"What is going on?" His voice rang across the whole stage and all the models look at him and nodded in greeting. Naruto shot back his glare and spoke up, "They were going after Sakarui." Naruto seems to be more protective over Sakarui ever since he came, Naruto even day dream about Sakarui being a girl, (Which is true.) 'she' being sweet and everything. Everyone knew that Naruto's not gay and he like the rookie model in a very wrong way.

"Well, I was going to ask him if he needs a ride back home." Natsu also got the same feeling like Naruto towards Sakarui, he always tease him and tried to get him to play some fun games. But, Naruto will always come in and drag Sakarui away.

"Oi, I was going to be the first one asking him that Flamebrain." Gray said as he glares at the salmon haired model. Gray is always a bit too close to Sakarui for the two hyper models point of view. Gray always tried to talk with Sakarui and gives him a drink every now and then. And the other models seems to see that Gray kinda 'like' Sakarui too.

"Well, he doesn't need a ride. And it's family night for him." Madara spoke up and silent the two arguing models. They stop glaring at each other and turn to shot death daggers at their rivals. Madara sighed and thought, _'This always happens everyday, but now they are fighting over a rookie model… You're pretty interesting… Isn't that right, Sakarui-Chan?" _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I have some things to say, Sakarui happens to be Sakura's male name, which Ino made up. Madara, Natsu, Gray and Naruto happen to have a very weird yet forbidden feelings for Sakura. The next chapter will be where Sakura will show something to the guys… Till then! Ja Ne!**


	2. WTF? Sakarui got a twin sister?

**Dansei Moderu Jigoku! (Male Modeling Hell!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: Finally got some ideas! Yeah! Please enjoy this chapter and review! Me give you cookies! **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

**WTF!? Sakarui got a twin sister!?**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

'_Shit. Why me? Kami why me?' _

"Because you just have to bump into wonderful Mada-Kun and get your Iphone lost outside the exit," Ino said like she can read Sakura's mind. She turns a sharp corner in her expensive car. (I'm not into cars. Sorry! Just think what kind of car is it for a famous model!) Ino loved, no, loves Madara because he's just 25 and is the leader of the rich family, the Uchihas. He got a little brother who's working overseas for Family business and can't be there for the start of Sakura's modeling lesson.

Ino stop in front of the entrance and Sakura alight from the car and wave goodbye as she walk to the gate and saw two familiar guards, Izumo and Kotetsu. They saw Sakura walking in their direction and proceed to stop her. Both the guards then became confused about how Sakura looks similar to Sakarui, she sighed and spoke, "My…um… _Twin _brother, Sakarui, asked me to help him get his Iphone. I was just around the corner from where he's working."

"I didn't know Sakarui got a twin sister, and you look so much like him but cuter."

"Well, the doctor did say that even though we're different we still look a lot like each other. Like He's a boy and I'm a girl, but we look like the same."

"Well, this world is full of surprises. Just go around that corner and you should see the entrance to back stage. If you need anything, call us."

'_Wow… That's was interesting… They didn't even need to see my identity card… Real good security huh?' _Sakura thought as she open the door and peek in, wondering if there's anybody here other then her and the duo guards at the gate. She walk around, trying to find her missing Iphone then once she sighed and crash on her chair with her male name on it, she whined in annoyance, "Where the hell is that Iphone…"

"Looking for this?"

Her missing beloved Iphone came into her sight then she said, "Yeah! That's it!" She tried to grab it but the person quickly took it back. Sakura turned around and saw someone unexpected. "L-Laxus…" The said blond model just grunted and looks at the Iphone then looks back at her and asked, "What are you doing here? Fan-girls are not allowed."

Sakura can feel her vein popped on her forehead, she just breathe in slowly and said, "Says the one who hired a fan-girl to take photos of the models here. And I'm _not _a fan-girl. I'm just here to get my twin brother's Iphone." She said as she marched forward and snatched the Iphone away from Laxus's grasp and tuck it in her back pocket of her cargo pants.

Laxus raise his eyebrow, observed Sakura very carefully and spoke, "You're Sakarui's _twin _sister? I never knew he had a twin sister before." Sakura just look blankly at Laxus with her eyes a bit widen, '_D-Did…He just talk to me about something else…?' _Laxus is not the person that continues a pretty normal conversation, heck he doesn't even talk to Sakura when she's modeling with him.

"Well, I'm here to take something for my brother and not chit-chat with a cocky blond stranger." Sakura turned around and walk to the door but a hand grab her arm, preventing her from moving and turned her around. "What, no 'thanks'? Seriously, I'm not thankful for that," Sakura spoke as she rolled her eyes and then focus on Laxus who just stare at her with a blank face.

"…Will you come back?"

"Ne- Say what?"

Sakura got a very confused face on and her mind is going crazy at what Laxus asked. He's asking for her to come back, for what? For entertaining him with her comebacks to his insults, _Never in a million years, blond guy. _Sakura though as felt the end of her lips quirk downwards a bit.

"… Will you come back to see us- I mean your brother modeling in the studio?"

"… Depends on my mood and my brother's feeling to his _funny teachers_… Or maybe I don't come at all, I'm not the type who keep promises." '_Especially to people, who treat others like shit, example: Modeling groups like Fairy Tail and Shinobis.' _Sakura thought as she pries Laxus's hand from her arm and she could see the grip marks on her arm.

Laxus frown a bit but he kept his cool and grunted softly and spoke, "Well, bye." He turned around and walks away from Sakura. She felt almost bad for him. _Almost._ She just sighed and walk to the exit and was thankful that she didn't meet anyone like Gray or Naruto, those guys have been _way _to close to her for her own liking. Once she reached the back door, she felt someone grab ass then that's when her defense system activates.

She grab the person's hand and pull it over her shoulder, causing her to lift the stranger and slam the stranger on the ground on his back. Sakura quickly roll him on his stomach and pull his arm on his back, putting her foot on his back, holding him down for good. "Who the _fuck_ are you?" Sakura growl as she grip the stranger's wrist harder.

Then she notice grey hair she doesn't need to guess who is it. A voice interrupts her trains of thoughts as she back away from the pervert, "Hidan. What are you doing with the little girl here? And make sure she better not ask for money." She turned around to see Kakuzu coming towards her. Hidan, the perv-ass who just touched her ass, was groaning while he's trying to stand up.

Sakura noticed that she's out number in perverts; just continue her journey out from here. Hidan finally recovered from the sudden attack grab her arm like Laxus did and spoke, "Where do you thin you're going sexy?" Sakura just groan and rolled her eyes in annoyance, she elbowed him in the stomach; making him release her. She turned around and kicks him in the face, causing him to fly to his best friend. Kakuzu saw this and caught his friend before he hit the floor hard.

Sakura growl while she marched her way out from the one hell of a studio and finally walking calmly to the gate. '_How many times must I be molest or annoyed, by the males; the ones that I really despise the most. Why me?' _She sighed as she wave goodbye to the duo guards and make her way back home. Little did she know that the infamous director watched every happened from the security room from the hidden cameras that is hidden at the studio.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

**SORRY! Short chapter since I'm getting ready for my holiday! Gone for a whole week! Hope you got cool reviews for my stories! And check out the other three stories and I'm not planning to discontinue my other three stories! Well, anyways Ja Ne! And PEACE! **


	3. What the hell is this,Blackmailing Party

**Dansei Moderu Jigoku! (Male Modeling Hell!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: I'm going make an epic twist on the story! Well, it's epic to me and to you guys out there… I'm not sure but please enjoy and review to not only to this story but to my other three stories as well and vote for my poll, which one out of the three stories should be out first!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

**What the hell is this, A Black-Mailing Party?**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

'_Somebody tell me why am I doing this….' _Sakura thought as she shake hands with almost every guests in the party and greeted in her male voice, she have been stressing out because the oh so kind Director, Madara, decided to _introduce_ Sakarui to all the famous people ranging from famous actors to famous models. Truth to be told, there are _a lot_ of people in the party, Sakura can barely survive the loud and artistic crowd moving and dancing along with the music when she tried to get to the backyard of the mansion.

The mansion basically belongs to the well known Uchiha, and Sakura never like the Uchihas … Actually she never like all those famous people in the first place! She can only vision them as workaholic banks, keeping working just to keep their family line and their reputation going for a _long_ time and one true fact she tell to anybody at all is that they won't donate their money to the needing people. Sure they build houses or shopping malls to make their life better but that is also the only way to make _more_ money. One word defiantly describes Sakura's feeling for rich people like the Uchihas.

She _hates_ them.

'_Ino-Pig! You better give me back my damn IPhone like…right now!' _Sakura thought as she finally reached the huge grand twin doors and push them forcefully and welcome the cold night breeze, she just ignores the freezing temperature and marched to the noticeable blond who's flirting with one of the waiters to get free drinks, which she succeeded. Ino took Sakura's beloved IPhone and _blackmail_ her that if she doesn't go for the party held at the Uchiha Mansion, the pink haired have to say 'bye bye' to her precious IPhone.

"Ino, I greeted, shake hands _and_ talk with them about _fashion _thingy. Now can you please give me back my IPhone?" Sakura hissed as she held out her hand and expected her IPhone to be in her hands but she didn't feel it. She quickly turn to face Ino with a very funny face on, like she…

"_INO! _You didn't-!"

"I gave it to Mada-Kun, he said that he'll return it to you. Sorry, he's too irresistible. "

"_WHAT!?" _

Sakura sprint to the twin doors and into the well-decorated mansion, she look around quickly and tried to find long black hair, if she can't get her IPhone before midnight, they are going to _kill_ her… No wait, they will kill her 'captor' before they try and kill her, yeah that's it. She sprint and tried to avoid the guests as fast and stealthy as possible cause they really like to complaint about touching each other and always looks first before attitude. Her guy friends are _so_ going to hug her to death then they try and beat each other, the weirdest thing is that they like to compete and rival each other for something but Sakura really can't understand them since they are _guys._

Her guy friends were the ones who told her not to come to the party but Ino ears dropped them and blackmail her to come with her. Her guy friends know how precious her IPhone is to Sakura, since they were the ones who bought her the IPhone and all the pictures in there are only on Ino, her and the duo who always rival each other and what's worst? Her home page is the picture of her guy friends and her! '_If Madara break the code and saw the picture, he's going to…_ _He's going to…._ _Argh! I don't know what the fucking hell he's going to do but either way, I'm not going to like it…. Not only that but the my best friends also blackmail me that if I don't answer their call, they are seriously going to make me wear a fucking dress! God why me?' _Sakura train of thoughts were broken when she bump into someone, she back away and muttered, "Sorry!" But when she open her eyes, she saw yellow eyes and green hair.

"Zetsu-San!"

"What do you want, **rookie."**

"Could you mind helping me contact with the Director? He somehow got my IPhone and that phone is really precious to me, please?" Sakura gulped before saying out the last word, Zetsu is not the type of person who can help others, but since he's the closest to Madara, then there's no other opportunity to find him and she can't walk pass it!

And the unexpected happen.

"Wait here **rookie, **I'll go **and drag him **here."

"Phew… Arigatou Zetsu-San!" _'Shit!'_ Sakura thanked Zetsu in her normal voice, Zetsu give a very confused look at the hooded model, then he spoke, "**Rookie are** you okay? It's seems that **you're damn **unwell, should I-" Sakura cough again, stopping Zetsu in his speech and replied in her 'manly' voice, "I'm okay. You don't have to trouble yourself, I just need a cool drink with some Panadol and I should be alright by tomorrow. But, thanks for asking though." She beamed at the green haired model who's face got red and look at the opposite direction and fake coughed, "Well, I better get moving and **drag his ass here, **see you **later rookie." **He quickly move into the crowd and soon out of sight, Sakura sighed in relief and thank god that Zetsu didn't try and tease her as a girl or push her in a corner to make her feel uneasy and just suddenly blurted out her dark secret.

Sakura just took a seat and look at the crowd as they dance along with different songs and different beats, she enjoy any kind of music as long as they really meant something in someone's life. She was enjoying it until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder; she almost jumped out from her seat if it wasn't the voice that made her growl in her throat in distrust, suspicion and disgust. She turns her head around and saw the head of the Uchiha, Madara Uchiha. "Hello, Sakarui. Nice to see that you're enjoying the party as much as everybody else?" '_Yeah, enjoying it until you show her ugly old face here…' _"Well, I heard from Zetsu that you want to see me for your IPhone?"

Sakura immediately brighten when she heard the two last words that came out from the black haired director's mouth, she just nod her head and look at his hand as they fish out her precious IPhone from his back pocket and held it out to her. She step forward to take it but Madara prevent her by pulling it back and spoke, "You think that I would just give it to you?" _'Duh, cause it's mine and Ino just gave it to because you flirt with her and act like you're the boss at everything. Pfft…' _Sakura really wanted to say it out loud but since she didn't receive her first paycheck then she can't, she really need the money to help both her aunt and grandmother to protect and upgrade the hospital, besides they are her only family in the world other then her missing foster and biological parents.

"I want you to bring your twin sister to the ball which is going to held here in the next few months."

"What…"

"You heard me, bring her to the ball or else… You don't get the paycheck and your precious IPhone, not only that but we'll make your life a living hell…" Sakura swear to god that she's going to make him eat his own dirty words and make sure the only smiles or smirks he can do is a crooked ones. She looks at the clock and saw the time, just one minute before midnight and she's going to be busted. If she prayed enough, a miracle might just happen, or maybe not. She looks at Madara then gulped, she sighed and spoke, "Alright, I'll do it. Now can you please give me back my Iphone?"

"After I find your precious sister's hand phone number."

'_Damn! Ino, you-!'_

Suddenly, her Iphone rang.

She turned around and saw the time -12.00a.m.

She gulped as she saw Madara answer the phone and spoke, "Hello?" There was no answer, until…

"Sakarui? Where are you?! You're supposed to give me a ride to the club! I'm going to find you and drag you to the car park!"

Sakura never felt happy to hear Ino's lecture in her life before, on that moment, she quickly snatch her IPhone and walk away from Madara but heard him spoke, "Remember the deal." Sakura stop but she never turned around, after a while, she said, "I'm not the type to keep promises." She continues to walk through the crowd and left a very surprised Madara, standing there, speechless. He smirks and look at the rookie model leaving the mansion through the grand twin doors, '_He's just like his little sister… But something's bothering me… For some reason, he really looks like his twin sister up close, very close…' _The director sighed and went to get a drink to get wasted and get ready to feel good for the rest of the night, or morning.

When Sakura open the doors, she saw Ino near the window, looking worried at her. She just sighed and walked over to Ino and spoke, "You saw everything happened?" The blond woman laughed and put a hand on her shoulder and laughed, "Good thing I also ears drop on your conversation with her hot guy friends." Sakura just scoffed and walk to Ino's favorite Ferrari, colored in hot pink, Ino pouted, trying to catch up with Sakura and whined, "Oh! Come on, live a bit!" Sakura just turn around and face Ino and said, "How can I live a bit with lots of things happening in my own life?"

"Simple, finish those problems and-"

"Exactly. Too much problems and you know that I can't get drunk that easily."

"Just live it now! Forget about it and start to focus it tomorrow with a more confident you!"

"Well, have fun on your night, while I got two troublesome monsters to stop so that this time, they don't have to destroy the house, _again._"

"That reminds me, did they call you?"

"_Shit!"_

"Call them!"

"Dialing, calling and… Yo guys! Sakura here and I'm-"

"SAKURA HARUNO! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME!?"

"WHAT DO YOU 'YOU'? TAKING ALL THE PRIDE OR ATTENTION FROM SAKU-CHAN!? NO WAY! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, _**BIRDNEST!"**_

"DON'T DISTURB ME, _**BLONDIE**_!"

"_**BLACK SHIT!"  
**_

"WHY YOU _**SPIKEY!"**_

"_**HUGH! REGRET!"**_

"Yes, Sakura/Saku-Chan?"

"Just stop fighting, I'm driving here."

"Sorry!"

"Yeah, whatever he said."

"You-"

"I'll be back in just a few minutes! Ino is going to crash at our place tonight and only tonight."

"By the way, you know what's the punishment?"

"No dresses… Please?"

"Sigh, Fine. But, we get to sleep on your huge bed!"

"Sigh…Fine."

"Yes! See ya later Saku-Chan!"

The line went dead as Sakura stopped at a red light, she turned to look at Ino with a very amused face. "D-Don't get us wrong! They like to sleep on that bed, it's the only bed that's big enough for three people." Sakura stutters as she thinks what are the possibilities that the blond devil can do to make Hugh and Regret fight with each other again.

Ino just smirk and nod her head then they arrived at the club, Ino just alight from her car and wave back to Sakura and quickly went in, Sakura just continue to drive the hot pink colored Ferrari, since Ino's crashing at her house and she know that she's going to hire or get a free ride to her place sooner or later so she doesn't need to worry at all. After all, it's always like this.

Once she saw her house in a distance, she park Ino's car at the car park and walked the short distance to her house. The door just slam open and she saw the relief and happy faces of Hugh and Regret, they then look at each other in the eye, trying to see who get's Sakura's hug first. The pink haired woman just laughed and hugs both of them, causing them to blush a thousand shade of red.

Once she changed into her normal clothes, which consists of a huge plain white t-shirt with black pants that reached knee level, she went to the kitchen and gets some popcorn and drinks. The guys have been planning to see a horror movie till 5 a.m. in the morning, since both of them can't sleep and Sakura have wanted to see the movie ever since she heard of it during work. Once they crash the huge bed in Sakura's room and started the movie, Regret felt bored about the start of the movie and decided to ask Sakura, "Ano, Saku-Chan, how's the party?"

"You call it a party?"

"What do you mean by that?" Asked a very curious and jealous Hugh as he eyed the blond, Regret closely.

"It's more like a Blackmailing party."

Silence filled around the three best friends, they awkwardly look at each other then they burst into many fits of laughers and tears and started taking the pillows and hit each other, completely forgetting the movie. Maybe they are living a bit, or a lot after all, with lots of happiness and a strong bond between the three childhood friends.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY! AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR THE POLL! DO YOU KNOW THE GAMES **_**POKEMON**_** AND **_**ZENONIA**_**? THOSE TWO ARE AWESOME GAMES AND I TOOK TWO CHARACTERS FROM IT. **_**HUGH**_** FROM **_**POKEMON BLACK AND WHITE 2 **_**WHILE **_**REGRET **_**IS FROM **_**ZENONIA.**_


End file.
